


run away with me

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Том предлагает Эрни погулять по Севен-Систерс.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Ernie/OMC, Ernie/Tom Smith
Kudos: 12





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



> волшебную иллюстрацию к тексту смотрите здесь https://twitter.com/smolhelen/status/1313162949582872577?s=21
> 
> (тренер/рэй сильно фоном, сильно сильно)

Тому не приходится долго его уговаривать, хотя Эрни и видит типичный умоляющий взгляд, а следом чувствует, как на поясницу ложится ладонь.  
— Да, хорошо, когда?  
Мог бы и без вопроса догадаться, что завтра, но приятно услышать, как Том специально срывается на довольный писк.  
Завтра, так завтра, у Эрни нет планов, насколько он помнит, работы нет тоже, он свободен, они поедут.  
С собой берёт рюкзак, по дороге до станции заходят в магазин, где Том долго шкрябает ногтем этикетки нескольких бутылок с соками и выбирает виноградный. Слишком сладкий, Эрни хватается полки первую попавшуюся минералку, но вовремя замечает, что она с газом, так что ставит её обратно и берет ту, что без. Несколько треугольных упаковок с сэндвичами и два банана для Тома, у кассы Эрни подхватывает ещё две упаковки жвачки, чтобы было. Вроде всё, что нужно.  
На дне рюкзака уже лежит куртка и две шапки. Том в свитере кофейного цвета выглядит домашним и уютным, Эрни засматривается на него так, что кассир недоумённо покашливает, намекая, что неплохо было бы оплатить уже заказ и свалить отсюда, снимите номер или как у вас там сейчас говорят.  
В голове звучит музыка, не один из последних сэмплов, а что-то знакомо-незнакомое, как глаза Тома, когда тот их открывает едва проснувшись и Эрни ещё не может предсказать, что будет дальше.  
— И что мы будем делать всю дорогу? — спрашивает Эрни.  
— Есть, спать, целоваться? — Том, усевшийся напротив, стягивает с соседнего от Эрни места рюкзак и приземляется рядом.  
— В каком порядке? — руку Эрни кладёт ему на прыгающее колено, Том в нетерпении, как будто едет в новое место.  
— В хаотичном, — тянется ближе и целует его в уголок губ. — Я нам плейлист составил.  
— Когда?  
В ответ Том чешет небритый подбородок.  
— Утром? — с сомнением, в ожидании того, что Эрни начнёт его отчитывать. Эрни же только думает, что не слышал Тома, тот или накрылся одеялом, так, чтобы не светить телефоном или умудрился невероятно грациозно и тихо свалить из спальни.  
— Хочешь послушать? — спрашивает и тянется за телефоном.  
— Может лучше поспишь? — Эрни всё гладит и гладит его колено, не думает отпускать.  
— Обнимашки?  
Они готовы перекидываться вопросами до бесконечности. Эрни кивает и стягивает с себя бомбер, кидает его на свободное сидение, сползает на собственном и расставляет руки. Том укладывается и пыхтит, да, в поезде спать не так удобно, как дома, ещё и заранее не выспавшись, ещё и в такую рань.  
Засыпают на добрый час, из сна Эрни вырывается, ощущение падения перехватывает сердце и заставляет его устроить пляску.  
— Ай, — отзывается Том.  
— Прости, что-то… — начинает Эрни, но замолкает, Том хмыкает и ложится обратно.  
Эрни разглядывает пейзаж за окном и думает о том, что пора бы поесть. Том спит.  
Спит ещё полчаса, а когда просыпается, то зевает с хрустом на котором ойкает.  
— Что за, — гладит себя по скуле: — новые горизонты? Я с тобой уже должен был разработать челюсть нормально.  
Эрни смеётся — здесь без шансов не отреагировать.  
Том уходит в туалет, возвращается уже не таким помятым, хотя шрам на щеке можно принять за вмятины от постельного белья, которые на его коже остаются с завидной регулярностью.  
— Я голоден, я холоден, — шепчет Том и роется в рюкзаке.  
Пока едят, Том достаёт из своего сэндвича солёные огурцы и кладёт их обратно в упаковку. Эрни жуёт медленно, хотя хочется смолотить всё за секунды.  
— Надо было взять больше, — замечает Том, пока уничтожает банан. Второй заботливо убирает обратно в рюкзак.  
Мусор тоже выкидывает он, возвращается, когда Эрни встаёт, чтобы размяться. Задница затекла и грозит заставить онеметь ещё и поясницу.  
— Ого, у меня мог бы быть обед с видом.  
— Ага, рано ты с бананом разобрался, — не остаётся в долгу Эрни.  
— Ой-ой, тут же нет детей? — крутит головой Том.  
Нет, детей не видно и не слышно, им повезло, то ли с вагоном, то ли с выбором дня для поездки. Или просто повезло.  
— Тихо, — шикает на него Эрни и в тишине (насколько тишина возможна в поезде) заканчивает. Да, так определённо лучше.  
Том пьёт сок, а потом усаживается напротив, достаёт телефон и делает несколько снимков Эрни. Как обычно.  
— Иди сюда, — просит Эрни, в итоге Том у него на коленях и фотографии в большинстве своём получаются смазанными. Потом можно будет смотреть целую живую серию, мини-видео.  
В какой-то момент Том смеётся и поворачивается к нему, чмокает в губы, а Эрни углубляет поцелуй. Том теперь виноградный, не такой сладкий, как сам сок, вкусный.  
Том так занят поцелуем, что забывает про телефон, Эрни про него тоже забывает. Забирается пальцами под свитер, под футболку, гладит горячую поясницу. В ответ Том довольно выдыхает ему в рот и сжимает пальцы на плечах.  
Сбоку раздаётся тяжёлый вздох. Эрни открывает глаза и наклоняет голову, Том не успевает похвастаться такой быстротой реакции, так что губами задевает нос Эрни.  
На них смотрят две недовольные старушки.  
— Что? — беззвучно спрашивает Эрни.  
Те ещё раз вздыхают, синхронно, и идут дальше по вагону. Инспекция нравственности, не иначе.  
— Эй, — Том бодает его головой: — я ещё тут.  
За следующий поцелуй Эрни успевает поправить на нём одежду и аккуратно пересадить Тома рядом. Коленям теперь пусто и немного прохладно.  
— Всё, давай слушать музыку, — командует Том, достаёт им наушники.  
Они сидят против движения, Эрни достаётся левый наушник, а Тому правый. Стратегически верное решение, потому что Том на каждой третьей песне придвигается ближе и начинает вспоминать, что у них происходило под музыку. То есть он не только запомнил что именно, но и под какой конкретный трек.  
Эрни, чем дольше слушает, тем меньше верит, что Том собрал все эти сокровища за одно лишь утро, пожертвовав сном. Но не уточняет. Ему приятно. Особенно приятно, что Том переплёл их пальцы и постукивает указательным по колену Эрни.  
Остаток пути так и слушают музыку, некоторые песни Эрни едва ли может узнать, но он удивлён мощности подборки. Том реально постарался, да и сам это знает — можно понять по довольной улыбке.  
В Брайтоне ждут автобус минут десять, Том хмурится, когда понимает, что в рюкзаке не лежат сигареты.  
— А где?  
— Дома? Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ничего не забыл.  
— А я всё забыл, всё-всё, — он обиженно опускает уголки губ вниз.  
— Перебьёшься как-нибудь один день. На вот, — Эрни даёт ему упаковку жвачки. — Это точно вкуснее, чем.  
— Чем? Чем лизать пепельницу?  
— После сигареты ты точно не похож на пепельницу, блин, а я бы никогда не стал лизать что-то такое!  
— И всё же ты кое-что лизал, — Том закидывает в рот две подушечки и улыбается как последняя скотина.  
— Заткнись, — Эрни тянется к его лицу, но Том уклоняется.  
— А, автобус, всё, оставайся тут теперь, раз отрицаешь.  
— Не-не, — в салоне они не садятся, когда доезжают до нужной остановки Эрни достаёт куртку заранее.  
— Но мам, — тянет Том.  
— Давай, не заставляй меня.  
— Не всё тебе меня раздевать, — Том застёгивает молнию и скалится довольно.  
— Действительно.  
Ветер не такой сильный, но Эрни знает, что стоит только дойти до утёсов, как начнёт сносить невидимой силой.  
— И что? До самого конца?  
— Как сил хватит, а ты меня дотащишь, если что?  
— Я могу попытаться.  
Том тянет его вперёд, к солнцу и солёному вкусу на языке.  
Эрни смотрит на фигурки людей, сощурив глаза. Кто-то очень далеко, у всех разный темп, кто-то даже бегает по траве, валится на неё и наверное заливается смехом — с такого расстояния точно не расслышать.  
— Кадр для Рэя, — Том машет ему рукой.  
Эрни достаёт ещё и обе шапки, нахлобучивает красную на Тома, до самых глаз, а на себя надевает зелёную.  
— Мы конфетки, — улыбается Том. — Зачем шапки? — поправляет свою, теперь одна прядь волос торчит и будет трепыхаться из-за ветра, пока Том не взбесится и не заткнёт её подальше.  
— Чтобы одна конфетка не оглохла, а вторая не убила свободное время на её лечение.  
Эрни улыбается в камеру, обхватывает плечо Тома ладонью.  
— Давай ещё.  
Они устраивают целую фотосессию, которая предсказуемо заканчивается поцелуями. Том тратит минуты три на то, чтобы пролистать галерею, пока Эрни делает снимки уже на свой телефон.  
— Ох, вот эту точно Рэю! — показывает Эрни. На снимке у Тома какое-то оргазмическое лицо, нереально смешное, видать, Эрни поцеловал его на славу.  
— Не смей даже.  
— Ладно, Тренеру?  
— Маме своей отправь.  
— Она с тобой не будет знакомиться после такого, надо соблюсти порядок действий.  
Они держатся за руки и идут вперёд, проходят мимо маяка, Том, когда понимает, что нашёл ещё один идеальный ракурс, ложится на траву. Эрни думает, не слишком ли холодно, но ветер сегодня тихий, не сбивает с ног, да и солнце скорее есть, чем его нет.  
Фотографирует Том с высунутым языком. Остаётся лежать, Эрни укладывается рядом.  
— Хочешь немного статистики?  
— Давай, — он разглядывает маленькие ракушки белого цвета, заботливо убаюканные в ладони Тома.  
— Это третье место по популярности в мире, — Том тяжело сглатывает: — среди самоубийц.  
Эрни не смог бы догадаться, что факт будет именно таким, даже если бы ему приставили пистолет к виску.  
— А что-то ещё?  
Том кивает, вываливает ракушки в траву.  
— Вот тот холм, — он показывает как раз на место возле маяка. — Самый здесь высокий.  
— Надо об этом там и сказать.  
— Мы можем вернуться, — Том улыбается, вытирает пальцы о бомбер Эрни, оставляя едва заметный белый след.  
— Хрен тебе, — Эрни фыркает и целует его в шапку. — Вставай давай.  
В воде есть несколько сёрферов, Том им свистит довольно и снимает на телефон.  
Погода удивительная, Том что-то рассказывает, Эрни смотрит на него и на воду и думает, что сочетание идеальное. Ещё думает, что шапка нужна была другого цвета, хотя чем дольше они идут (и чем больше целуются), тем сильнее губы Тома начинают неминуемо краснеть.  
В итоге доходят до кафе и сувенирной лавки.  
У уже заметно уставшего Тома открывается второе дыхание. Он начинает тараторить:  
— Кофе-кофе-кофе, — поворачивается к Эрни и строго качает пальцем: — даже не думай, что мы возьмём там что-то поесть.  
— Почему? — спрашивает чуть ли не желудок Эрни.  
— У Рэя спросишь как-нибудь, но лучше правда послушай меня. Сейчас кофе, потом спустимся вниз, покидаемся камнями в сраный Ла-Манш и поедем обратно в Брайтон. Там есть нормальное место. И есть интересные улочки.  
— И есть уёбищные чайки, — не сдерживается Эрни.  
— Ну, если это у тебя такой фетиш… — закатывает глаза Том.  
Они недолго ждут в очереди и заказывают кофе, точнее, заказывает Том, Эрни разглядывает побрякушки и думает, что может захватить что-то для сестры. Выбирает самый дебильный магнит из возможных и маленький металлический браслет, переливающийся радугой.  
Со стаканчиками спускаются вниз, там находят тех самых детей, которых не было в поезде. Малышня резвится, проверяет, кто первым даст дёру от очередной волны.  
Скрестив ноги, Том плюхается на нагретые камни.  
— На, — Эрни достаёт ему банан.  
— О-о, я забыл, — чуть не сбивает кофе, который удачно поставил на особенно плоский и большой камень: — спаситель мой.  
— Ешь-ешь, — Эрни прикладывает ладонь козырьком ко лбу. — Ты давно тут был?  
— Давно, — быстро отвечает Том, потом долго жует, так долго, что Эрни начинает беспокоиться, вдруг сейчас услышит что-то, к чему не очень готов. — В последний раз в шестнадцать лет. Ездили с Рэем и родителями. Я своими приколами довёл его.  
— Какими?  
— Становился на край и расставлял руки, кричал ему, мол, посмотри на меня, как могу.  
— Зачем? — Эрни хватает камень и зашвыривает его подальше, чтобы голос звучал ровнее.  
— Проверял его? — пожимает плечам Том. — Внимания хотел.  
Пьют кофе, Эрни не знает, что ещё такого спросить. Уговаривает себя, что Том бы не стал рассказывать, если бы ему было так больно вспоминать подобное.  
— Думаю, он простил это мне уже. Или нет… Лучше бы да. Я уже себя так не веду, видишь же? — заглядывает в глаза. Весь веснушчатый и немного обеспокоенный.  
— Вижу, ага, — чтобы подтвердить, Эрни его целует. Теперь Том на вкус бананово-кофейный.  
Когда кофе заканчивается, Том прячет кожуру в свой стаканчик. Настаёт время швырять камни. Дети всё ещё где-то поблизости и присоединяются. Эрни пытается запустить камень лягушкой, но ничего не выходит. Поддразнивания Тома заканчиваются тем, что удаётся это сделать одной девочке. У той кудрявые волосы и не хватает нескольких зубов, но одна довольно визжит и прыгает на месте.  
— Мы проиграли эту битву, — театрально вздыхает Том. — Пойдём.  
— Всё, накидался?  
— Я без сил, — он облизывает рот и вымученно улыбается.  
На лестнице Эрни лапает его за задницу, а Том поддаётся и останавливается каждый раз.  
— Не страшно тебе? — спрашивает, когда до конца остаётся пара ступенек, они почти наверху.  
— За что?  
— За себя, — Том поворачивается, в одной руке стаканчики, а вторую кладёт Эрни на затылок, пальцами забирается под шапку, гладит.  
— Вообще никогда, — отвечает честно.  
Его ответом Том доволен, фыркает в губы почти неслышно и чмокает в нос.  
— Ладно, раз ты это выдержал, то заслужил всё самое лучшее.  
— Это что именно?  
— Сытный обед и отсос в туалете ресторана? — предлагает Том.  
— Ресторана?  
— Не придирайся к словам. Отсос, Эрни, приём? — машет руками и округляет глаза дурашливо.  
— Отсос. Да. Всё? Может лучше обед, обратно на поезд и сладкий двенадцатичасовой сон?  
— А вдруг я не усну?  
— Тогда прибегнем к твоему варианту.  
Том стягивает с себя шапку, когда они забираются в автобус. Эрни на полном автомате поправляет его волосы, заводит прядь за ухо и гладит нежное место за ним, горячее и слегка влажное. К раскрытой ладони Том прижимается мгновенно, мягкий и уставший.  
— В туалет придётся идти?  
— Надо доехать до дома и посмотреть.  
Эрни хочет есть, спать, обниматься, слушать, что ещё ему может рассказать Том.  
— И я хочу ещё раз плейлист послушать, — говорит ему в другое ухо.  
— Понравился? — шепчет Том, они так близко, а люди в автобусе не смотрят на них даже, слишком увлечённые видом утёсов, которые остаются позади.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — Эрни тоже целует его в щёку. Для разнообразия. И потому что хочет.  
— Я могу ещё составить.  
— Тогда придумывай, куда поедем в следующий раз.  
— О, детка, — улыбается Том и прижимает его к стеклу, хватается руками за его руки. — Куда мы только не поедем.  
Что-то в его интонации делает с Эрни прекрасные вещи. Внутри. Хотя Том может разглядеть в его взгляде немного. Эрни не жалко, даже если словами он ещё не успел сказать нужное. Куда им торопиться.  
— Обещаешь?  
Улыбается Том так, что отвечать вслух ему не приходится. Да и Тома тоже не нужно долго уговаривать.


End file.
